L'Améthyste
by Lumenor
Summary: Suite à la série. Basée sur le personnage de Shizuru. Je ne sais pas trop ce que ça va devenir, donc... Shoujo ai pour l'instant et plutôt sombre. Bonne lecture ! chap. remanié


**Titre :** L'améthyste

**Auteur :** Lumenor

**Genre :** sombre, centré sur Shizuru, shoujo ai pour l'instant, suite de la série

**Pairing :** Shiz x Nat, peut-être autre à venir, je sais pas trop…

**Autre :** Bon, une nouvelle fic qui me tourne dans la tête depuis un bout de temps, maintenant. Je ne sais pas si elle vaut grand chose mais il fallait qu'elle sorte.

Fanfic remaniée (merci de de m'avoir montré les deux trois choses qui n'allaient pas, Danselune)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**L'améthyste**_

_Lorsqu'elle est arrivée à l'académie, elle semblait si inaccessible. Si distante ; si froide aussi parfois… Comme un diamant brut que l'on aurait trop vite sortit de sa gangue de pierre… Je l'ais si souvent observée de loin, veillant sur ses pas sans me faire remarquer. Depuis que nous nous sommes rencontrées, nous sommes peu à peu devenues des amies. Notre confiance était réciproque et rien ni personne ne pouvait la briser. Et pourtant… Une chose y était parvenue, après toutes ces années…_

_Son image me hantait jour et nuit. Mes pensées ne cessaient de revenir vers elle, et mes yeux, machinalement, scrutaient les alentours dans l'espoir de l'apercevoir une fois encore. Même pour quelques secondes… Quelque soit le lieu où je me trouvais dans ces moment là. Mon éducation ne me permettait pas d'accepter ce sentiment inconvenant qui grandissait en moi et pourtant, je le sentait s'emparer de mon esprit, de mon cœur, aussi sûrement qu'un aigle emprisonne sa proie dans ses serres. Alors, doucement, je le laissait m'envahir, abandonnant la lutte épuisante que je menais jusque là. Ce ne fut pas facile mais en fin de compte, que pouvais-je bien y faire ? Personne ne peut prétendre contrôler ses sentiments et encore moins celui-ci._

_Chaque jour, je chérissais son sourire, ses yeux. Ne me lassant jamais de sa présence, de ses regards, de son air désinvolte qui lui valait sa réputation de rebelle. Ma rebelle… Les secondes passées loin d'elle devenaient des heures interminables et les heures passées en sa compagnie me donnaient l'impression de n'être que d'infimes secondes. Des secondes d'éternité…_

_Le destin des Himes avait bouleversé bien des choses…_

* * *

« L'académie était paisible, le parc résonnait des rires des étudiants. Assise à mon bureau de présidente, j'écoutais l'interrogatoire mené par Suzushiro-san face à la nouvelle élève apparue dans le parc quelques instants plus tôt : Tokiha Mai. »

Une tasse de thé à la main, assise dans ce même bureau, je regardais le soleil qui projetait ses derniers rayons sanglants sur les nuages et les arbres. Le vent ne cessait de faire danser les branches, faisant bruisser les feuilles dans le silence du parc déserté.

_C'est là que tout a commencé…_

Le destin des Himes avait scellé nos vies sans un seul espoir d'en réchapper. Je fixais un instant le thé contenu dans ma tasse, observant ses lents tourbillons. C'est ici que nous nous sommes toutes rencontrées et… c'est aussi ici que tout finira. Le thé qui roule sur ma langue a un goût amer… Peut-être est-ce à cause de moi, je l'ai laissé infusé trop longtemps. Ou bien est-ce ma propre amertume qui se manifeste. Avec une soudaine envie de pleurer, je repose ma tasse et fixe l'horizon ensanglanté en retenant mes larmes tourmentées.

_Quoi qu'il arrive, je mérite de mourir mille fois…_

Au loin, j'entends le ronflement d'un moteur qui se rapproche et un sourire mi-soulagé mi-inquiet naît sur mes lèvres. Après tout, la fin était proche alors… pourquoi s'en faire ? Je reprends ma tasse et la porte à nouveau à mes lèvres en ignorant l'amertume du liquide tiède. La salle du conseil est aussi silencieuse qu'à l'accoutumer mais les couloirs résonnent bientôt du vrombissement d'un moteur, faisant trembler les vitres. Je sens une pointe douloureuse qui transperce mon estomac, sans doute est-ce une sorte d'appréhension.

_Le sort en est jeté…_

Lentement, sans prêter la moindre attention au bruit du moteur qui se rapproche, je reprends une dernière gorgée de thé. La porte s'ouvre avec une telle violence qu'elle se dégonde face à l'assaut de sa moto et les tables se renversent. Elle effectue un virage serré afin d'être de dos et elle se tourne vers moi pour me parler, me fixant de ces yeux verts derrière la vitre de son casque.

- _Tu es si spontanée_.

- Détruire les quartiers généraux de la Première Division et vaincre les autres Himes, commence-t-elle sans enlever son casque. Je ne peux pas continuer à te laisser agir ainsi.

Un pincement au cœur me saisit mais je fais comme si de rien était. Voyant sa détermination, je me lève et lui répond.

- _Tu ne veux donc pas accepter mes sentiments_…

Cette phrase, elle me fait mal, mais la douleur qu'elle occasionne en moi n'est rien comparée à celle qui me ronge depuis que je suis tombée amoureuse. Depuis que j'ais cru la voir mourir. Depuis que j'ais répandu tout ce sang dans les quartiers de la Première Division… Et le désespoir chez les Himes.

- _Dans ce cas_…

Plus rien n'a d'importance, à présent. Une seule survira et je ne pense pas que je serrai celle-là. J'appelle mon élément et il se matérialise dans ma main avant que je ne le pointe sur elle. Aussitôt elle sort ses propres éléments et notre combat commence. Ses balles pleuvent sur moi mais je les repousse grâce à mon élément avant d'appeler mon Child tandis qu'elle repart sur sa moto.

- _KyoHIME_.

Notre affrontement nous mène en dehors de l'académie. Et je me demande pourquoi je me bats contre elle. La seule personne pour laquelle j'accepterai n'importe quoi. La seule personne pour laquelle je ferai n'importe quoi… Je suis déchirée : je ne veux pas la blesser, pour rien au monde, mais en même temps, je lui en veux un peu de ne pas accepter cet amour que je lui voue depuis si longtemps. Et puis surtout, de toute façon, nous n'avons pas le choix : le destin des Himes nous le commande, nous ne pouvons qu'obéir. Mais si ce destin n'était pas, me haïrait-elle quand même au point de me combattre ?

- _Je suis désolée, je n'avais pas l'intention de te blesser_.

- Shizuru !

- _Mais, Natsuki, je t'aime toujours_.

Si seulement elle savait à quel point je l'aime. Si seulement je pouvais le lui montrer. Mais ça ne changerai rien, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis allée trop loin… Je la voie qui fronce les sourcils et quelque part en moi, une barrière se brise. Cela fait si longtemps que j'espère, voir son refus et sa haine me brise complètement, alors :

- _Alors même si tu me haïs, tu seras mienne… KyoHIME !_

Notre combat reprend et elle s'enfuit à nouveau devant mon Child. Elle saute avec sa moto dans le vide et appelle ses éléments qui apparaissent à nouveau dans ses mains. Elle enlève son casque et saute de la moto. Ses yeux se fixent sur moi et elle reprend là où je l'avais coupée.

- Dans ce cas, je vais t'arrêter, me lance-t-elle d'un ton obstiné. En utilisant tout ce que j'ai !

Ses paroles m'attristent mais elle a prit sa décision. Elle chute vers le sol et mon coeur se pince à l'idée qu'elle se brise les os. Mais avant qu'elle ne rencontre le sol, elle lance un appel.

- Duran !

La glace se forme comme avant et le loup mécanique apparaît. Elle atterrit… sur son museau ?

- Le Child, un être anormal né de l'affection que l'on porte à celui qu'on aime, déclare-t-elle avec assurance. Plus l'affection est forte, plus le Child l'est aussi !

Le loup mécanique est immense. Cette constatation me bouleverse : sa haine pour moi est donc si puissante qu'elle à non seulement fait revenir son Child, mais qu'elle l'a en plus rendu monumental ? La douleur se fait plus incisive et je m'élance vers elle avec mon propre Child, perdant mes repères et mon calme par la même occasion.

- _Tu me hais donc à ce point ?_

Le combat s'intensifie et bientôt, nous rejoignons l'église. Une fois encore, ses balles pleuvent sur moi mais je les évite. Pendant ce temps, nos Childs se battent eux aussi. Je me réfugie à l'intérieur de l'église et elle me suit. Lorsqu'elle arrive sous la cloche de l'église, le toit s'écroule et la cloche tombe sur elle, l'emprisonnant dans un gong sonore. Enroulant mon élément autour de la cloche, je la brise et l'emprisonne à mon tour dans les spirales de mon arme.

Une étrange sensation m'envahit : celle de la victoire. J'ai l'impression d'avoir remporté cette bataille et le fait qu'elle soit à ma merci me confirmait cela.

_Je ne te laisserai plus partir. Tu m'appartiens._

Je ne veux pas la blesser. Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal. En la libérant de mon élément, je l'attire à moi et la réceptionne, plantant mon élément au sol pour la serrer dans mes bras. Elle se dégage un peu et me regarde avant d'écarter l'une de mes mèches de cheveux. Elle pose alors sa main sur mon épaule et joint ses lèvres aux miennes. Mon cœur chavire, j'ai la sensation qu'il pourrait sortir de ma cage thoracique sans problème. Elle s'écarte et me serre à son tour dans ses bras tandis que je reste tétanisée, subjuguée par son comportement.

- Shizuru, quand je ne pouvais plus croire en personne, tu fus la première personne à venir vers moi, me dit-elle d'une voix posée sans me regarder. Mais je ne peux pas avoir les sentiments que tu aimerais que j'aie.

Elle marque une pause. Je suis toujours tétanisée et je ne bouge pas, la laissant continuer.

- Je suis quand même heureuse que tu m'aies aimée.

Elle s'écarte de moi pour pouvoir me regarder dans les yeux. Je lui rends son regard sans savoir quoi dire ou faire alors, je reste silencieuse et immobile.

- Je t'aime bien, Shizuru.

Je me sens rougir et un grand soulagement s'empare de moi : elle ne me hait donc pas…

- C'est pour ça que…

Elle se tourne vers nos Childs qui continuent leur lutte un peu plus loin. Ils sont tous les deux enlacés, cherchant l'un comme l'autre à dominer l'adversaire. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle veut faire.

- Duran ! Charge la cartouche d'argent !

Mon cœur loupe un battement : le loup mécanique charge les balles et les arme. Alors elle veut en finir maintenant ? C'est peut-être aussi bien. Je ne conçois plus d'avenir après ces derniers jours…

- Feu !

Le souffle et le feu se déchaînent autour de nous et elle me serre contre elle. Pour me protéger de la tourmente, j'imagine. J'entends son cœur battre derrière sa poitrine et je sens ses bras autour de moi.

- _Je suis satisfaite_.

A présent, je peux disparaître. Je n'attends rien de plus.

* * *

Il faut croire que ce n'était pas la fin. Nous sommes toutes revenues à la vie et nous avons achevé ce que nous avions commencé : nous avons anéanti l'étoile rouge. Suite à cela, notre ennemi est tombé et notre destin s'est libéré. Nos Childs ne sont plus et nos pouvoirs se sont envolés, notre épreuve était passée.

Notre épreuve… La véritable épreuve commençait à peine pour moi : comment vivre avec tous ces souvenirs qui ne cessaient de me hanter ? Comment oublier le sang qui tachait mes mains et les atrocités que j'avais commises ?

Nous étions de retour à l'académie pour la remise des diplômes et les derniers jours avant les vacances d'été. J'allais sans doute revenir à l'académie l'année prochaine : mes résultats n'étaient pas vraiment satisfaisants. La seule chose positive était sans doute que Natsuki referait elle aussi une année tout comme moi. Nous serons toujours ensemble, mais était-ce réellement une bonne chose ? Comme il est dur de vivre au côté de la personne que l'on aime sans que celle-ci ait les mêmes sentiments à notre égard… Une tempête me ravage en pensant à cela, c'est pourquoi j'essais de l'oublier.

Tant de choses se sont passées pour nous, tant de souffrance et d'émotions pour chacune d'entre nous.

Je me lève de ma chaise et vais à la fenêtre. Je suis de retour dans le bureau du conseil des étudiants, ce bureau que je connais si bien, dans lequel je me sens à ma place. Les images se bousculent tandis que j'observe encore une fois le parc de ces fenêtres, observant le lent mouvement des branches chahutées par le vent. Un peu plus loin dans les allées, mes yeux se posent sur le groupe des anciennes Himes assises dans l'herbe fraîche du parc. Je les observe toutes une par une. Natsuki semble sourire derrière son regard d'émeraude. Mai et Tate sont encore timides mais leur amour réciproque est plus visible que la lune dans une nuit noire. Mikoto est toujours aussi turbulente et elle reste auprès de Mai, se lovant contre elle de sa façon inimitable. Yukino est là elle aussi, ainsi que Nao. En les voyant, mon regard s'assombrit, le soleil et sa lumière vacillent dangereusement. D'une main mal assurée, je me rattrape à une table et tente d'effacer mes souvenirs. Effort vain. Je ne pourrai jamais l'oublier : ma culpabilité est si grande qu'elle me fais mal physiquement. Oui, vraiment, mon épreuve ne fait que commencer…

Je retourne m'asseoir. Je sais que je suis censée les rejoindre mais je n'en ai pas le courage. J'ai la désagréable impression d'être encore dans une impasse et cela me rend plutôt amère. Je prépare machinalement du thé après m'être relevée. Je regarde un très long moment la table sans la voir. Je suis dans le vague. Mon esprit est chaotique, comme durant ces jours ou j'ai plongé les mains dans le sang. La peur me prend mais je suis comme hypnotisée.

La porte du bureau s'ouvre soudain, me faisant sursauter. Je me tourne vers l'intrus qui se révèle être une intruse. Ses yeux verts me contemplent en silence tandis que je la fixe avec étonnement. Nous nous regardons sans rien dire un court moment avant qu'elle ne se tourne pour refermer la porte derrière elle. Je l'observe sans comprendre lorsqu'elle me fait à nouveau face.

- Pourquoi restes-tu seule ? Me demande-t-elle avec un léger froncement de sourcils.

Pourquoi… Un instant, je manque de pleurer devant elle, par amertume, par colère envers moi-même, par désespoir… Mais je me retiens en serrant les poings et je me dirige à nouveau vers la fenêtre. Malgré moi, mes yeux reviennent sur Yukino et Nao ; mon esprit s'emballe. Je ferme les yeux.

Je l'entends s'approcher et je sais qu'elle est à ma droite mais mes yeux restent clos. Je ne veux plus les voir, ni elle ni les autres. Contempler leurs visages me rappelle à quel point j'ai pu être un monstre. Sa main se pose sur mon épaule et je frissonne en me tournant vers elle pour la scruter. Un sourire hésitant s'étire sur ses lèvres.

- Je peux voir une ombre sur ton visage, Shizuru, me dit-elle en me sondant du regard. Pourquoi ?

Je reste silencieuse, dire à voix haute ce que je ressens, les atrocités qui entachent mon passé, le voile rouge qui domine mes souvenirs, n'effacera pas leur existence. Quoi que je fasse à présent, je sais que tous mes gestes, toutes mes paroles, seront liées d'une façon ou d'une autre, à ce passé qui me hante. Ces erreurs qui font de moi un monstre. Ces erreurs, jamais je ne pourrai les oublier et encore moins les réparer. Sachant tout cela, je garde le silence ; il est, selon moi, mon dernier rempart avant la folie. Le fait de raviver mes souvenirs les rendrait encore plus réels et mon esprit, déjà fragilisé par tout ceci, ne supporterait pas de les revivre à nouveau avec tant d'acuité.

Les fantômes de mon passé me hantent, mais ils sont vagues et je peux les combattre. Si jamais ils parviennent à retrouver leurs couleurs et leur netteté, je perdrais le peu de raison qu'il me reste.

Natsuki ne comprend pas vraiment mon silence et elle me le fait savoir par un regard réprobateur. Je lui adresse un sourire aussi naturel qu'avant mais le cœur n'y est plus et celui que je lui offre n'est qu'un semblant de lèvres étirées. Je vois l'inquiétude dans ses yeux et je reste partagée : qu'elle s'inquiète pour moi me réchauffe le cœur mais dans un même temps, je ne mérite pas cette inquiétude. Je doute même de mériter sa présence ou son amitié. Mon moral n'a jamais été aussi bas…

A cet instant où mes pensées sont sombres, je préfère la fuir. Je me dégage de sa main et sors précipitamment de la salle sans un regard en arrière tandis qu'elle me rappelle avec une pointe de surprise.

- Shizuru !

Je ne veux plus entendre. Je ne veux plus voir. Laissez-moi, par pitié. Laissez-moi…

Mes pas aveugles me conduisent machinalement en dehors du bâtiment. Le vent qui soulève mes cheveux et caresse mon visage me réconforte assez pour que j'ouvre à nouveau les yeux. Le parc est presque déserté dans cette partie du domaine. Seul le groupe des Himes et une infime partie du reste des étudiants sont là. Je sais qu'elle me poursuit, je repars donc sans faire attention où je vais. Je suis le chemin de gravier sans me préoccuper du reste, ne pensant à rien. Mon corps fuit tandis que mon esprit se dérobe à tout contrôle.

Ma course effrénée ma mène vers le bâtiment de la direction. La directrice est partie et Fumi-san en a reprit la direction avec l'aide du corps enseignant. Sans même freiner mes pas, je pénètre à l'intérieur, semblable à ces diables que l'on trouve dans leurs boîtes et qui en sortent en un bond. Je poursuis jusqu'au premier étage et je m'arrête dans l'ancien bureau de la directrice. L'horloge et son tic-tac sont les seuls éléments de la pièce, tout le reste a disparu. Ce bruit répétitif et monotone s'insinue dans mon esprit et un mal de crâne commence à pulser derrière mes yeux. Lentement, je me dirige au centre de la pièce avant que mes jambes ne se dérobent. Je m'effondre : leurs visages ont raviver mes horribles souvenirs. Je me sens pâlir et des larmes brouillent ma vue.

Je n'arriverai jamais à l'oublier, je ne pourrai jamais me pardonner… Jamais…

Des pas se rapprochent mais je me laisse aller et des larmes dévalent bientôt mes joues. Quelqu'un me parle, je reconnais sans mal sa voix mais elle me blesse : elle aussi je lui ai menti…

- Shizuru ! Appelle la motarde en me serrant l'épaule d'inquiétude.

D'autres pas et des voix s'élèvent du couloir proche et pénètrent dans la pièce. Je reconnais sans mal les membres du groupe des Himes et mon sang se glace lorsque j'entends Yukino-san qui s'adresse à moi.

- Fujino-san ?

Je ferme les yeux de plus belle et je sens un vertige m'envahir. Prenant mon courage à deux mains et retrouvant une partie de mon flegme, j'ouvre les yeux et je vois aussitôt le regard inquiet de Natsuki. Je lui adresse un sourire tremblant mais un sourire quand même. Avec son aide, je parviens à me relever devant le groupe qui me scrute et j'évite leurs regards insistants. Mes souvenirs sont toujours présents mais je les combats de toutes mes forces en leur tournant le dos avant de murmurer :

- Je suis désolée. Pour tout.

Avant qu'ils ne réagissent, je repars aussi sec en me défaisant de la prise de Natsuki. Cette fois-ci, je ne sais pas où mes pas me conduiront mais partout ailleurs sera parfait.

* * *

Les vacances d'été sont déjà bien entamées. Je suis de retour chez moi, à Kyoto. Mes parents ne m'ont posé aucune question concernant mon année passée et la cause de mes résultats décevants. Ce qui en un sens me soulage mais me condamne également à faire face seule à mes fantômes. Je suis partie de l'académie après cette phrase d'excuse sans rien dire à personne. Nul doute qu'ils étaient surpris par mon comportement mais je les avais déjà déçus une fois alors, pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas recommencer ? Par moment, ma propre amertume m'étonnait moi-même…

Vers la moitié des vacances, je reçu de la visite : Natsuki. Je n'avais jamais répondu à ces nombreux appels, cessant toute communication. Je sais, c'est très exagéré comme comportement, mais au moins cela m'avait permis de ne plus penser à elle en permanence.

Lorsque je la vis sur le pas de ma porte, mon cœur fondit comme neige au soleil et un sourire avait automatiquement illuminé mon visage jusqu'alors inexpressif. Il me fallut toutes les règles de mon éducation et ma maîtrise pour ne pas lui sauter au cou. Elle semblait contente de me revoir et elle m'avait offert un sourire pour répondre au mien.

- Shizuru…

- _Na-tsu-ki_…

Je ne sais pas pourquoi suite à cela, elle franchit la barrière qui nous séparait et que je n'avais pas osé braver en me serrant dans ses bras par une douce étreinte. Je lui répondis, évidemment, le plus naturellement du monde en me perdant un instant dans ce contact chaleureux et salvateur. Je ne le remarquai pas tout de suite mais ses épaules tremblaient tandis qu'elle se serrait contre moi. Avec une pointe d'étonnement je la repoussai pour contempler son visage. Il était parsemé de larmes que je n'arrivais pas à comprendre.

- Shizuru…

- _Natsuki ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ?_ Lui demandai-je en essuyant ses larmes de mon pouce.

- Tu n'en as pas la moindre idée ? Répliqua-t-elle avec un soupçon de colère, repoussant ma main loin de son visage.

Ma joie avait vite disparue face à sa colère. J'avais oublié à quel point l'amour unilatéral pouvait être compliqué à gérer. Elle m'adressait un regard de reproche et, ne sachant quoi faire d'autre, je l'invitais à entrer au lieu de rester sur le pas de la porte. Elle entra après une hésitation et je refermai la porte avant de la conduire à ma chambre où nous serons plus à l'aise. Elle me suivit jusqu'à ma chambre et y entra en première, je refermai la porte derrière nous et nous nous fîmes face un instant, silencieuses et hésitantes.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi elle était venue à moi et cela me mettait mal à l'aise. Je craignais de la voir me demander de revenir : je lui aurais opposé un refus sans lui laisser le temps de me convaincre ; son éventuelle réaction me faisait peur : même sans le savoir, elle possède un tel pouvoir sur moi-même, sur mon cœur, sur mon esprit…

Finalement, je prend place sur mon lit et lui désigne mon fauteuil. Elle s'assoit sans broncher et hésite visiblement à parler. Lassée de voir le silence s'éterniser entre nous, je prends la parole avec douceur.

- _Tu voulais me dire quelque chose, Natsuki ?_ Fis-je en la regardant calmement.

Elle déglutit en m'entendant et évite mon regard, par gêne ou par colère, je ne sais pas.

- Oui, dit-elle en joignant ses mains dans une attitude nerveuse qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Je… Je voulais te revoir. Te parler à nouveau…

Je reste interdite en l'entendant, partagée entre incrédulité et bonheur. Elle évite toujours mon regard insistant et poursuit sans perdre une seconde de plus.

- Tu es partie si vite, murmura-t-elle. Sans un mot d'explication mise à part ton excuse. Je voudrais comprendre, Shizuru. Je voudrais retrouver notre ancienne amitié avant que les cours ne reprennent…

J'ai un peu de mal à la suivre, je dois l'avouer. Elle sait toutes les atrocités que j'ai commises alors pourquoi une question pareille ? Juste comme je pense cela, un autre souvenir me vient : nous sommes toutes sur nos childs après être revenues à la vie. Nos compagnons de combat sont dorés, tout comme nous, et nous nous dirigeons tous vers l'Etoiles Rouge. La colère de Nao en me revoyant, l'indécision de Yukino et sa surprise… Je me souviens m'être excusé comme si de rien était, comme si tout ça n'avait été qu'un mauvais rêve…

C'est sans doute pour cela qu'ils n'ont pas compris mon départ : ils doivent penser que j'ai oublié tout ça et que je me suis pardonnée… Seulement, ils se trompent. Je lui devais sans doute une explication après ma fuite mais… Mal à l'aise je me suis levée de mon lit et je suis partie à la cuisine pour faire du thé. Je savais que ça n'arrangerait pas mes problèmes mais cette habitude avait le don de m'apaiser. Une fois de plus, Natsuki m'appela avec surprise lorsque je sortis de la chambre.

- Shizuru !

L'eau chauffait tandis que j'essayais de reprendre mon flegme habituel. _Décidément, je ne cesse de fuir…_ Je n'entendis pas les pas qui se rapprochaient derrière moi, c'est pourquoi je sursautai lorsque Natsuki m'enlaça par derrière. Elle serrait l'ancienne présidente du bureau des élèves que j'étais comme si elle ne devait plus me lâcher, comme si elle craignait de me voir disparaître. A nouveau…

- Dis-moi, demanda d'une voix douce la motarde en murmurant à mon oreille.

Involontairement, j'eus un frisson en sentant Natsuki si proche de moi mais je fis mon maximum pour faire taire mon corps : je ne voulais pas que Natsuki desserre son étreinte à cause d'une quelconque réaction de ma part. Je restai donc immobile en répondant d'une voix triste et légèrement lointaine.

- _Je n'ai rien oublié, Natsuki_, lui annonçai-je.

Ma rebelle desserra son étreinte mais je posai alors une main sur son avant bras, lui demandant silencieusement de ne pas bouger. Natsuki hésita, elle voulait peut-être me contempler dans les yeux. Finalement elle resta dans la même position, craignant sans doutede me voir me rétracter et garder une fois encore le silence sur mes tourments.

- _Merci_, chuchotai-je en souriant faiblement.

Je la sentis sourire avec attendrissement à ce remerciement et elle attrapa ma main qui lui tenait l'avant bras gauche de sa main droite.

- _Tu m'as tant manqué, Natsuki_, laissai-je échapper en baissant la tête pour observer sa main sur la mienne. _Je n'ai rien oublié_, repris-je soudain en serrant doucement le bras de mon amie. _J'ai… J'ai blessé tant de gens. Tué tellement de personnes… Même toi, je t'ai blessée…_

- Shizuru…

- _Laisse-moi continuer, s'il te plait. Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir le refaire avant longtemps…_

- … Vas-y.

- _Je n'arrive pas à oublier. Je n'arrive pas à… me pardonner_, avouai-je en laissant pointer un sanglot dans ma voix. _Chaque jour, mes souvenirs me hantent. Chaque nuit, je revois cet enfer dans mes cauchemars… Je suis un monstre…_

- Shizuru… Il m'a fallut du temps pour revenir vers toi, me coupa Natsuki d'une voix apaisante. Mais pas parce que tu es un monstre, ou parce que je ne voulais plus te voir.

Je me retournai avec surprise, rompant l'étreinte de mon amie. Natsuki put alors voir les larmes qui ruisselaient sur les mes joues pâles et cela sembla la bouleverser. Apparemment, elle n'avait pas même entendu le tremblement dans ma voix malgré notre proximité. Elle leva une main tendre pour les essuyer calmement avant de me prendre une main dans un geste rassurant.

- Je voulais te revoir, entendre à nouveau ta voix, sentir à nouveau ton parfum…

Les pensées déjà mouvementées qui se bousculaient en moi devinrent chaotiques : je ne comprenais absolument pas pourquoi Natsuki me disait ça. Je savais qu'elle ne m'aimerait sans doute jamais et pourtant, ces paroles avaient jeté le doute en moi. J'étais perplexe et cela devait se voir puisque Natsuki se justifia aussitôt.

- Shizuru, soupira Nastuki en baissant la tête. Tu es la seule… la seule en qui j'ai une absolue confiance. La seule qui ait été là pour moi depuis si longtemps déjà.

- _Na-tsu-ki_…

- La seule qui compte vraiment pour moi, acheva Natsuki dont les joues étaient en feu après cet aveu.

_Natsuki… Que dois-je comprendre ?_ Je ne savais pas quoi dire : mon cœur battait avec force, ivre de joie, mais mon esprit ne pouvait croire à ce bonheur inespéré. Je me contentai donc de prendre la motarde dans mes bras pour l'étreindre à son tour. _Je ne sais pas ce que tu attends de moi, Natsuki, mais je serai là pour toi, quoi qu'il advienne…_

Natsuki se laissa faire, visiblement confuse. Elle hésitait peut-être entre me repousser et me rendre cette étreinte que je lui offrais soudain.

_Tu es ma seule famille, Shizuru. Mon seul univers… Les autres Himes comptent moins pour moi que toi…Pourtant je ne sais pas, je ne comprends plus mes sentiments : je te veux à mes côtés mais même ainsi, je me sens frustrée… _Natsuki s'écarta pour prendre mon visage entre ses mains : elle voulait me regarder dans les yeux, elle voulait me regarder jusqu'à en avoir mal aux yeux, elle voulait… Savait-elle réellement ce qu'elle voulait ?

J'essayais de me retenir, je ne voulais pas céder mais elle était si proche de moi. Ses mains sur mon visage me brûlaient presque et son regard si intense… Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure pour me contraindre au calme, pour chasser mon désir. La douleur avait le don de m'apaiser en de pareils instants. Natsuki me vit faire, bien sûr, et elle fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle vit perler du sang sur mes lèvres.

- Shizuru.

- _Je_…

Avant que je ne puisse poursuivre, Natsuki avait passé un doigt hésitant sur ma lèvre meurtrie pour faire disparaître mon sang.

- _Na-tsu-ki_, chuchotai-je brusquement sur un ton plaintif, sachant que j'allais céder à mes pulsions.

Trop tard. Sans qu'elle comprenne réellement, Natsuki sentit mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je n'avais fait que les poser simplement, attendant sa réaction et peut-être même sa permission pour aller plus loin. Je la sentais hésiter et ma rebelle passa finalement un bras dans mon dos : avait-elle changé d'avis à mon égard ? Avait-elle besoin de savoir ce qu'elle ressentait pour moi ? Quelle que soit la réponse, le simple fait de la voir hésiter était inhabituel. Alors, décidant de pousser plus loin, j'embrassai avec douceur ces lèvres douces, jouant gentiment avec elles sans en demander plus.

Natsukiavaittotalementperdu ses repères. Le parfum de la fille de Kyoto l'enivrait tellement qu'elle avait du mal à penser.

Ne voulant rien forcer, je rompis le contact et reculai un peu avant que la main de Natsuki dans mon dos ne m'arrête.

- _Natsuki, je ne suis pas sûre que…_

Elle posa un doigt sur mes lèvres pour me faire taire. J'étais à ce moment précis extrêmement désarçonnée.

Natsuki ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais ce baiser… Ce baiser était différent de celui qu'elle lui avait donné avant de se sacrifier… Non, en réalité, c'était elle qui avait changé : l'absence de son amie lui avait fait comprendre bien des choses même si elle ne les acceptait pas encore tout à fait. Cependant...

Natsuki ne résista pas à l'envie de caresser mes lèvres et elle rougit adorablement en le faisant. Profondément charmée, je laissai échapper un sourire : elle m'avait fait oublier mes ombres durant ces quelques instants…

- Shizuru, j'aimerai que tu reviennes avec moi, souffla Natsuki enme prenant brusquement dans ses bras.

Cette demande à moitié imprévue me fit froncer les sourcils tout en la laissant se lover contre moi. _Je ne veux pas revenir… Pas encore, c'est trop tôt. Mais puis-je lui refuser cela ? Puis-je seulement lui dire non ?_ Après un long moment d'hésitation durant lequel j'enlaçai Natsuki à mon tour, je répondis d'une voix incertaine dans un soupir :

- _Ara, d'accord…_

Natsuki me fit reculer pour m'offrir un sourire radieux avant de sortir pour préparer sa moto. Je la regardai partir en laissant mes pensées divaguer : je savais très bien que je ne devais pas espérer en ce qui concerne ma Natsuki. Elle était troublée de me revoir après un si long silence et son comportement en était la preuve. Une fois son trouble passé, nous redeviendrons des amies… Cela me fis mal mais je venais de comprendre quelque chose d'important dans notre précédent échange : je ne pourrai jamais surmonter mes souvenirs en restant seule. J'avais des centaines de vies sur la conscience et si je devais rester seule un mois de plus, je savais que je mettrais fin à toute cette mascarade de façon irréversible. Je craignais mes propres réactions : moi qui était calme et posée, je suis devenue plus amère et plus noire…

L'Etoile des Himes n'en avait pas terminé avec celles qui portaient jadis son symbole.

* * *

Je ferais peut-être une suite si vous le demandez… Pour l'instant, ce n'est pas dans mes projets, gomen.

Bises,

Lumenor.


End file.
